


i still believe in good days

by c0senpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, M/M, Romance, Soft Tsukishima Kei, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0senpai/pseuds/c0senpai
Summary: kind of bored and thinking of some ideas to put in a main fic im writing so this is gonna be some messy stuff but enjoy ig?basically its about yama and tsukki's slowly budding romance and it'll get steamy as it goes on (hopefully, ive never written smut b4 so)enjoy the mess i call a fan fic :Doh also its based after haikyuu happened so they all know each other just thought ide clarify<3
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. hi, again.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys. the notes are gonna be at the start so sorry if thats annoying jajhdjsj  
> i wont put spoilers here cos i get annoyed when ppl do that idk.  
> if theres any triggers i can think of ill put them here.  
> might reveal my identity might not idk.  
> just enjoy cos im kinda nervous to start writing lolsas  
> might rant in some future notes  
> i apologise for any grammar/spelling mistakes im a literal idiot<3  
> enjoy:D

the clock read 4am, but his mind screamed 11:34pm.

11:01pm, 14th july 2020.

"tsukki, you good? you seem wasted man!" kuroo shouted above the cacophony of noise somehow considered as music.

"dont call me that. im fine, kuroo. i dont recall the last time you cared about anyone except kenma." tsukki replied, a scowl plastered to his face.

"sorry, jeez. and kenma's my little kitty, arent you." kuroo said, wrapping his arm around kenma.

"please can we just go upstairs. my head hurts kuroo." kenma said quietly, shrugging his drunk friend's arm off his shoulder.

tsukki stumbled out of the room, bumping into hinata on his way out.

"oops sorry, oh hi tsukishima." hinata's face lit up when he saw the blond boy towering over him.

"hi, sho. have you seen tadashi? i want to go home." tsukki frowned a little, a sudden wave of sadness hitting him. he just wanted to be alone right now, in his room. obviously by alone, he meant with yamaguchi, and he had become such a big part in his life that he found a way to fit yams into every situation, every location, and every decision. they were best friends, _'well, in yams eyes.'_ tsukki thought.

"tsukishima? you okay?" hinata waved his hands in front of tsukishima's face while he was spaced out.

"yeah, sorry. about yams..."

"yup. first bedroom to the left." the ball of sunshine replied.

"thanks shityo." tsukki smiled at his epic nickname

"hey! i thought the shit jokes were iwa's thing for oikawa. i dont wanna be something you take your anger out on!" hinata sulked.

"and please....dont become an iwa. we dont need another one around." shoyo whispered, looking around to check if iwa or oikawa were in earshot - they werent, hinata was just too drunk to notice.

after laughing at hinata pouting for a while, he rememebered why he was in this situation in the first place - yams.

______________________________________

"i lost? again?!" yamaguchi sighed.

"wanna play again? i'll go easy on you." kenma replied

"you said that last time." yamaguchi mumbled.

suddenly, the door swung open. 

"tsuk-"

"tadashi, we're going home. im tired and drunk and its too hot in here. i wanna be alone. lets go."

"if you want to be alone go home. im playing a game with kenma right now." yamaguchi realised how mean he sounded when he said that so he quickly added

"you know what, lets just go. im tired as well."

tsukishima sighed and hated the fact that yamaguchi couldnt be honest in front of him.

"sorry kenma. tomorrow though, i promise." he gave kenma a smile and got up off the floor as pain shot up his legs from sitting down for too long. he fell back onto the bed and held his legs in pain. he started rocking back and forth and started sobbing.

"youre so drunk yama. please regulate your feelings properly." tsukishima said with a slight giggle.

tsukishima walked over to the bed which yama was sprawled out on and slid his arm under his legs and another under his back and raised yamaguchi up into his arms. tadashi turned around in tsukki's arms slightly so his face was buried in his chest. tsukishima felt tadashi smile against his torso and a sheet of blush fell over the blond boy's face. tsukki sat down on the bed with yamaguchi in his arms and swept the hair from his forehead away.

"get a room." kenma said while rolling his eyes and grunting.

"oh, dont get upset ken. ill call kuroo up if we're bothering you so much." tsukishima smirked and stood up.

"safe trip home, beanpole. take care of yamaguchi, and remind him of our promise: binging minecraft tomorrow"

____________________________________

tsukki slid off his shoes and closed the door. he practically fell into his room and onto his bed with tadashi still in his arms. he rolled yama over carefully so his face was up to the ceiling. he was out cold and looked like he was having a peaceful sleep because he had a slight smile on his face.

"what are we going to do with this hair, huh yams?" kei said softly, while twizzling the hair covering yama's eyes.

tsukki's thumb brushed his friend's lips. was this it? the moment he kisses him? 

yamaguchi's arm shot up, but his eyes were still closed. he brushed kei's cheek with the back of his hand and moved it down to the side of his chest and wrapped it around tsukishima's side and his arm went limp again.

"oh, yama." tsukki laughed.

he lifted the blanket and slipped inside, with yamaguchi's arm still wrapped around him and his head on kei's chest. tsukishima put his glasses on the side table and closed his eyes and imagined kissing tadashi, imagined his warm breath on kei's lips and his hand pulling at kei's hair and his tongue deep down yama's throat.......

11:34pm, the clock read. the moment he admitted to himself: 

_"i am in love with yamaguchi tadashi"_

______________________________________________________

the clock read 4am. tsukishima rubbed his eyes and felt tadashi move so his whole bdy was on top of kei. tsukishima's eyes widened as tadashi unconsciously positioned himself so his head was on kei's chest and crotch on top of his.

tsukishima felt a slight rush of blood heading....down and blushed with embarrassment. he reached for his phone and searched 'oikawa tooru' on his contacts.

"hello?" oikawa picked up after 1 and a half rings and kei was surprised he was up, to say the least.

"yeah hi, oikawa. look believe me youre the last person i want to talk to right now but probably the most appropriate in this moment." tsukishima sighed and looked down at tadashi, fast asleep.

"go on..." oikawa said, a slight tone of excitement at tsukishima's confession.

"okay, so, tadashi, um, how do i- okay so yama is um...asleep. on, well, me. he has been for the past...hm 3 hours or so. and i dont know what to do because....i kind of like him, and here he is, sprawled out on top of me....and im getting. you know, um, hard, and i cant move because i dont want to wake him and i- i dont know i really like...this." kei blurted out with, well, hesitation.

"SIS!!!!!!! oh my god, im so happy for you. i always knew you were one of us. iwa-chan, £10 please _**(yes im british im sorry americans £5 is like $8.50 idk)**_

"huh?" kei questioned.

"oh, a bet on your sexuality we made when we played our first match with you. iwa-chan thought you were straight and i thought you were gay so here we are." kei couldnt see oikawa but he just knew he had a victorius smirk on his face.

"uh...right okay. hi iwa by the way. but anyway if you can, turn your attention back to the fucking situation at hand, tooru." kei said in desperation.

"sure thing gaykishima." kei decided to ignore the nickname, he just wanted to know how to handle this.

"so, the first time i fell asleep in iwa-chan's arms, he thought i was asleep, but i wasnt so win for me af. iwa told me how much he loved me and stuff and it was all cute so i think you should just pray hes awake and do that." 

"i'll try. thanks, tooru. also why are you up? its literally 5 past 4 in the morning, and i know you like your beauty sleep." kei questioned, but after he heard iwa-chan's giggle, he went bright red and practically shouted down the other end of the line:

"you know what, never mind. youre so disgusting."

"thats the tsukishima we know. night gaykishima. good luck with tadashi, we love you!" and with that, kei pressed the hang up button and slunk back inside the covers and let out the biggest sigh youve ever heard. 

tadashi grunted and turned his head while reaching a hand up to kei's head and grabbing his hair. tsukishima's eyes widened as the boy ruffled through his hair and gripped it between ruffles.

"what the hell are you dreaming about...." kei said while laughing.

"tsukki...." yamaguchi moaned.

tsukishima's face went so red he was pretty sure his nose was bleeding. 

"yama...? are you awake?" he whispered into yamaguchi's hair.

when he didnt get a reply, he figured yama was asleep. but why the hell did he moan his best friends name and grip his hair like that....

then he remembered what oikawa said, so rested his chin against his chest and let his face hang in yamaguchi's hair.

"youre my best friend, tadashi. but i hope some day we can be more. i know we're young, but i really really love you. ive never felt like this about anyone before, and i dont think i ever will. i think its a one-person thing," he sighed and smiled, "i want you, tadashi. only you." 

kei's eyes fell shut and he slept with his hands holding tadashi's hands which lay by the side of his face, and kei's own face in yamaguchi's soft hair.

______________________________________________________

yamaguchi's eyes half-openened due to the amount of light in the bedroom. he did not expect to be laying on top of kei, holding his hands with his face buried in yama's hair. he immediately blushed and smiled uncontrollably. "i hope youre sleeping well, tsukki." 

yamaguchi reached for his phone and picked it up from the table. it was only when he tapped on the screen when he realised it was kei's. he was going to put it down until he saw a text and missed call from oikawa...

**oikawa tooru:**

_outgoing call 4:00am_

_missed call 4:15am_

what the.... yamaguchi thought. why was kei calling the person who annoyed him the most out of anyone at 4 oclock in the morning? he opened oikawas text and tilted his head in question:

**oikawa tooru:**

**_4:15am_ **

_didnt mean 2 call back_

_thanx for phoning_

_sleep well :)_

______________________________________________

so, while yamaguchi was asleep ON TOP of kei, he called another guy and had a conversation good enough to convince oikawa that tsukki isnt an evil demon sent from hell to insult everyone who lays eyes on him. in fact, he convinced oikawa that he's worthy of a 'sleep well' and a smiley face. well of course he is, but thats not what oikawa is supposed to be thinking. 

_wait...what if oikawa is cheating on iwa? with kei...? no that doesnt seem right._ tadashi thought to himself. _kei wouldnt do that. and oikawa wouldnt cheat. they were probably just having a bro moment. at 4:00 in the morning? i dont think so, tadashi. something strange is going on here, and whatever it is, i dont think its good._


	2. heated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um hi i wrote the whole thing and then it deleted and i forgot to save a copy🧍  
> #heartbroken  
> so sorry if its shit im just so mad at that.  
> also tsukki and yams lowkey swapped roles so uh  
> dont get confused between who is who cos tadashi was so mean in this sorry  
> & sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> drink water and get a snack while reading this <3  
> any attention is appreciated!

tadashi rolled over and out of bed. he paused outside the door of the en suit bathroom and grabbed his phone from his bedside table.

he glanced at the texts from kenma and hinata and was quick to open them. 

________________________________________________

_**sunshine:)** _

**12:16am**

keep me on speed dial just in case kei's being mean and u need picking up>:(

________________________________________________

_**kenma cat:D** _

**11:26pm**

hope ur home safe come over whatever time tomorrow

**11:34pm**

hope shima isnt been too mean.

ik hes protective of u but i hope he isnt being mean:/

________________________________________________

tadashi sighed and put his phone back down

he stepped into the bathroom, the cold tiles cooling his feet and the golden sunlight seeping through the overhead windows.

when he was done with this shower, yamaguchi walked out of the bathroom and spotted kei sitting up in his bed.

"morning. sleep well?" tsukishima asked, not taking his gaze off his phone.

"mm alright i guess." yama mumbled, still upset about this morning.

"o-oh. good. cool" tsukki replied, sounding slightly upset.

there was a stuffy silence between the two boys as yamaguchi stood in front of his wardrobe, picking through his clothes. 

kei broke the silence, "sorry if you had a bad night's sleep. i didnt want to wake you and move you."

"is fine. i wouldve been too tired to notice anyway."

tsukishima questioned to himself why tadashi had said too tired, and not asleep. then his eyes widened when he remembered what oikawa said, _'just pray he's awake and can hear you.'_ he wouldnt have been awake though. tsukishima wondered why his best friend was so grumpy this morning.

"are you done in the bathroom? i need a shower." kei said, putting his phone down and swinging his legs out of bed.

"all yours." tadashi replied quietly.

 _'like i wish you were.'_ tsukki thought.

yamaguchi slid down to the floor with his back against the wall and hugged his knees. he just wanted to scream at tsukishima. he was having a really good moment with his best friend and kei ruined it by calling tooru. 

when kei was done in the shower, he clicked open the lock and sat down on the foot of tadashi's bed in his towel.

"hey, yama. you okay? whats up?" tsukishima spoke softly and looked yamaguchi, but yama had his eyes down on the floor and head resting on his knees. 

tsukki saw his friend's shoulders tense up.

"when did you wake up." yamaguchi eventually replied.

"um. not long after you." tsukishima replied.

tadashi sighed and stood up and walked round the room, picking things up and putting them in a backpack.

"why were you up at 4?" he said.

kei's eyes widened and he pushed his glasses up on his nose, "i had a phone call to take. sorry if it woke you, yams."

"yamaguchi, if you will," tadashi shot back, scowling, "and you didnt take it, you called first. outgoing means _you_ called. i saw." tadashi said, not looking at his friend who's eyes started to well up with tears.

"i- you wouldnt understand, yamaguchi. its complicated." kei stuttered.

"so im not even worthy of an explanation?" yamaguchi scoffed and let out a forced, sarcastic laugh.

"you- i- its com-"

"we were having a moment, kei," tsukishima's first tear fell as his best friend said his other name, "you know what, dont even say anything. im going to kenma's because i clearly dont deserve to be in your presence. you think youre so superior to everyone else, hiding things and keeping to yourself. i dont have a problem with that but when you hide things from _me,_ i get nervous and upset and angry because youre my best friend, tsukishima. lies will break that friendship." tadashi practially shouted, not concerned whether the neighbours could hear his conversation or not. his throat was starting to close due to fighting back the tears.

a few minutes later, kei heard the front door slam, leaving him in a distraught, damp pile on tadashi's bed, still wrapped in his towel and dripping wet from his shower. 

________________________________________________________________

"and he implied that i wasnt worthy of an explanation, so i left." tadashi recalled to kenma

it had been 8 hours since their argument and the evening was creeping up on them. if worst came to worst, tadashi could stay at kenma's since kuroo and him already shared a bed every night.

"oh yamaguchi. hes so in love with you." kenma replied, holding back a laugh. he'd just stated the obvious - something everyone noticed beside yamaguchi and tsukishima.

"wh-what? no hes not. he hates me now, obviously. he phoned oikawa. thats pretty low for him, and its tsukki we're talking about." tadashi's stomach flipped at the thought of his best friend and oikawa having _something._

"like you said, you dont know why he phoned. maybe its for advice or something." kenma mumbled, pressing multiple buttons on his controller.

"advice? for what?" tadashi asked, slightly giving up on his 14th time trying to kill a pack of nether skeletons in his game with kenma.

"beats me." kenma replied, successfully killing the whole pack of skeletons, without getting hit once.

"can you please get me another sword while youre at the house, mine is gonna break." kenma said, eyes glued to the tv.

"um kenma, could i please stay here tonight? i dont want to go home. dont feel like it." tadashi said.

"yeah, sure whatever. the sword?" he mumbled back.

"oh shit wait no. we have bokuto and akaashi over because they have to get pluming fixed. sorry, yams." kenma quickly added.

"ah. never mind then." he replied. slightly disappointed and upset that he had to sort it out with tsukishima. 

"you can eat here though. we have ramen that kuroo is gonna make and he'll put pork and stuff in it. we have meat buns as well." kenma said, trying to cheer yamaguchi up a bit.

"thanks, kenma. sorry about being pushy today im just not in a great mood." he awkwardly laughed and put his controller down. burying his face in kenma's pillow.

"hey, its okay. youve been fine. lets go eat okay." tadahsi nodded in reply and got up to eat with kenma.

______________________________________________________________________________

tadashi took a deep breath and slid his keys into the lock. the door opened and the apartment lights were off. it was weird. it had turned 10pm so it was dark outside and tsukishima hadnt turned the lights on. yamaguchi was tempted to call out that he was home, just in case, but a sudden rush of anger came back to him and he decided against that idea. he slid off his shoes and put down his bag at the door.

as soon as he stepped into their bedroom, he saw tsukishima asleep on the foot yama's bed; exactly where he was when yamaguchi left the house.

worry hit him when he saw tsukki still wasnt dressed, the lights werent turned on and his phone hadnt been touched.

"tsukki? whats wrong?" yamaguchi said softly, running over to him and kneeling on the floor next to his bed.

he shook tsukki's arm a little and the towel fell off of his shoulder. he was strewn on the bed so awkwardly, with his legs still hanging off and laying on his side with his head only just on the bed, and his glasses were hanging off his head, threatening to fall onto the floor.

"hey, its okay. lets get you sorted out." yamaguchi replied, a soft smile lighting up his face.

he went over to the draws and pulled out one of kei's t shirts and some boxers.

tadashi took kei's temperature, pulse and scanned his body for any rashes. when he was all done, pulse 67bpm (slightly low but since he was asleep it was fine), temperature normal and no sign of rashes. 

once tadashi had slipped kei's top over his sleeping shoulders, he began on the boxers. it had been a long time since tadashi had seen kei naked. the last time he had was when they did a slip and slide while at camp and had to have a bath together. they were 8 so neither of the boys had hit puberty so it wasnt a big deal.

yamaguchi used the privilege of tsukishima's towel and kept it wrapped around his waist while he slide the boxers up his abnormally long legs.

once tadashi had got kei dressed without flashing him (tadashi wouldnt mind if he had seen tsukki's body, he was just making sure tsukishima wouldnt be uncomfortable when he told him what happened in the morning), he manoeuvred him into tadahsi's bed since he was already laying on it and pulled the covers over his friend. 

he slunk into bed beside tsukishima, laying in front of him so he could feel kei's warmth. 

just when he was about to slip off to sleep, he heard tsukishima's phone vibrate on the floor beside his bed. 

tadashi picked it up and tapped in the password, revealing a few texts from oikawa.

___________________________________________

_**oikawa tooru** _

**11:06am**

_hey im really sorry ab what happened w yams._

_hate to be at fault for it._

_____________________________________________

tadashi glanced at the text kei sent prior to oikawa's messgae:

___________________________________________

_**me:** Tadashi left. Hes so mad about what happened last night._

_Makes me even more mad that I cant tell him why i called u._

_Pls message him or sum explaining that nothings going on cos I think he thinks that._

_____________________________________________

yamaguchi's eyes widened as he skimmed the text multiple times. 

what the hell was going on?

the most recent text from oikawa read:

___________________________________________

_**oikawa tooru** _

**9:55pm**

_tsukishima r u ok?_

_whats going on u havent answered any texts or calls._

_ur scaring me. i understand if u dont wanna talk but just answer iwa-chan or something._

_i just wanna know if ur ok._

_____________________________________________

tadashi stared at the screen, his actions from the morning slowly hitting him. what had he done? he didnt know why tsukishima was so upset over this but all that mattered was that he had upset his best friend.

he fell asleep a few hours later, crying until he drifted off.

________________________________________________________________

yamaguchi's eyes peeled open and felt an arm snaking round his waist and pulling him closer.

his eyes ached from the sunlight but they still didnt fail to widen as he felt himself being enveloped into tsukishima's arms.

"you awake?" tsukki said softly.

"mhm. how are you feeling?" tadashi whispered, heat rising to his face as he felt kei's body behind his.

"alright actually, better than yesterday. did you get home safe?" kei replied in a breathy whisper. yamaguchi felt tsukishima's warm breath on the back of his neck and his face continued to heat up, probably turning scarlet. 

"yep." is all yamaguchi could manage to say as he felt tsukishia's head nuzzle down in his hair.

"mmm. good." kei whispered back and took his hand off tadashi's waist to play with the hem of his shirt.

"this mine?" he asked as he lightly tugged at yamaguchi's shirt. 

"yeah. hope you dont mind. it was just out and i was exhausted. playing minecraft all day is surprisingly draining." tadashi exclaimed as tsukishima laughed a little and yamaguchi smiled as he felt tsukki's breath in his hair.

"can we not talk about yesterday? i dont want to ruin another moment." tadashi frowned and felt his eyes slightly well up.

"of course, yams. ide never do anything to hurt you. not on purpose anyway..." tsukishima trailed off and moved his hand down to tadashi's waist again.

"go on, i was enjoying you showing affection." tadahsi giggled.

tsukki sighed and carried on, "youre my best friend and i dont know where ide be without you. theres just a few things that you cant know, not yet anyway. hopefully soon i can tell you, but it doesnt just work one way," kei stumbled over some words, trying to find a good way to phrase what he was trying to say, "i dont know, yams. all i know is i love you too much to ruin this friendship." 

yamaguchi's jaw dropped open at kei's words.

"you love me?" he whispered.

"of course i do, tadashi." tsukishima replied.

tadashi span round in tsukki's arms so he was facing him.

they were so close that they could feel each other's breath tickling their skin.

"say that again." tadashi teased.

"i seriously do. i hope you know that." tsukki whispered.

kei brought his hand up and cupped tadashi's cheek, stroking his cheek with his thumb

a deep blush raised in yamaguchi's cheeks, flushing a deep pink.

tsukishima smirked as he saw the blush covering yamaguchi's scatter of freckles on his face, "youre blushing yams." 

"hmm? oh yeah, i know. quit holding my face or its gonna turn scarlet." yamaguchi replied.

"make me." 

tsukki looked extremely proud when he saw tadashi's cheeks flush an even deeper colour of red. 

yamaguchi buried his head in kei's chest and smiled against his torso.

"i love you too." he whispered. 


	3. readable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kms kms kms i slept at 5 last night so i was tired af yesterday.  
> apologies for the absent new chapter yesterday, but im writing this in the evening of sunday so it should be all done in no time!!  
> if you didnt notice im gonna try and update daily but its gonna be difficult since i have a lot of school but im trying my best.  
> !!!!!possible tw for alcohol  
> drink some mf water and eat something and then you have my permission to read:D
> 
> -c senpai<3

"im beat." yamaguchi said as he walked into the apartment and slumped down on the sofa.

"poor thing." tsukishima said mockingly.

"hey! i studied a _lot_ today, quit teasing me." yamaguchi replied, slightly flustered and still exhausted from his long day.

"im kidding yams. but its a shame youre tired because i was planning on taking you to bokuto and akaashi's party tonight. apparently bokuto insisted on having a party because of their new pluming," kei sighed and facepalmed, "classic bokuto."

"well i guess i have some energy stored somewhere inside me, plus ide never turn down a party." yamaguchi's face lit up and grinned.

____________________________________________________________________

yamaguchi raised his hand up to the door and knocked. he was excited to be going to another party since he was tolerating alcohol a lot better and knew tsukki could take care of him.

"hey hey hey!" bokuto grinned as he opened the door, revealing a small crowd of people and flashing strobe lights. **(covid wasnt around in this fic, dont worry! #socialdistance guys)**

"hi guys. come on in and hep yourself to any food, drinks, beers, shots, anything you facy." akaashi said with a warm smile on his face.

the two boys walked into the house and were greeted by familiar faces.

hinata sprung up from his seat and pulled yamaguchi into a tight hug, "yams! i feel like its been forever!" hinata said, pulling away.

"its literally been a week." tsukishima glumly mumbled.

hinata rolled his eyes, still keeping a bright smile on his face.

"hi yamaguchi, tsukishima." kageyama joined the boys, while handing hinata a beer can.

tsukishima and tadashi exchanged greetings with boys as they joined the small crowd of kageyama and hinata.

"im gonna go upstairs okay? i think ushijima's here." tsukishima mumbled and made his way upstairs.

_____________________________________________________________________

"we like to drink with yama, 'cause yama is our mate! we like to drink with yama 'cause he gets it down in eight!" 7 or 8 boys started chanting an old drinking song as yamaguchi stood at the front, two shots in his hand. shortly after, he was joined by tendou and kuroo, two of the most hardcore party animals.

"8, 7 , 6....." they began as each of the boys began tipping the shots into their mouths.

"....3, 2 1!" and then an enormous cheer.

this was yamaguchi's 7th shot this night and he knew he'd be gone as soon as the double shots hit.

"what the fuck are you doing, tadashi?" kei shouted from the staircase. 

"having fun! loosen up tsukki, have a shot or something." tadashi laughed as he swung his arms around, calling kei over.

tsukishima ran to his drunk friend just as he fell into his arms.

"give me a break." tsukishima sighed and shook his head.

kuroo called tsukishima upstairs and with tadishi in his arms, he escalated the stairs to go and see what kuroo wanted. he held a finger up to his lips when tsukki asked what he wanted. when he could see tsukishima was getting mad, kuroo explained that it was about kenma. yamaguchi's eyes immediately lit up and he struggled out of kei's grip and crashed onto the floor.

"anything you need i'll help you with! restaurants, on it. picnic foods, ive got it. boat trips, you dont even need to ask!" yamaguchi said with a smile lighting up his drunk face.

"um, wait did you say boat trips? hell yeah that sounds so cool! but i was actually going to ask for something...bigger," kuroo replied, "uh, i wanted to give kenma a promise ring." kuroo explained, talking like he was sober despite the 8 shot intake.

"i- wow, kuroo. that was a confession and a half." tsukishima turned around to hide the smile on his face. he'd always strangely gotten on with kuroo. ever since their meet during a training camp, theyve always admired each other for their talents. and of course, tsukki was happy for him. tadashi loved kenma, so they were all very good friends.

kuroo grinned and gave tsukishima a little friendly shove, "thanks, kei. can you guys maybe come ring shopping with me?" kuroo asked.

"we'd love to! just text us when and we'll be right there!" tadashi (tried to) whisper.

____________________________________________________________________

as soon as they got home, yamaguchi crashed down onto the bed and cleched his stomach; "tsukks, i dont feel so good..." yamaguchi started, before getting up and running to the bathroom.

shortly after, he emerged looking extremely peaky and pale.

"oh yams. what did you expect. you drunk so much." tsukishima laughed a little while walking over to the door to help his friend to bed.

"can i wear your clothes? i love the smell. it'll make me feel better, promise." tadashi pleaded.

"of course you can, baby-" tsukishima slapped a hand over his mouth and his face flushed red.

yamaguchi's eyes lit up and he let out a laugh, clutching his still-aching stomach.

"what- did- you- just- call- me," tadashi said in between breathless laughter.

"i- oh fuck off yams. it was a slip of the tongue okay." tsukishima mumbled.

"bullshit. you call me that in your sleep." tadashi said, still in a fit of giggles.

"huh?!" tsukishima said, flushing an even deeper humanly-impossible shade of crimson.

"you call me baby, but obviously youre sleep talking." tadashi replied, frowning a little at that last bit.

"youre dumb. go to sleep." tsukishima stormed past yamaguchi and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him so that hard it shook on its frame.

tadashi quickly changed and got into his bed, still letting out occasional drunken laughs.

"he called me baby, hehe, can you believe that!" tadashi shouted into his phone. he thought he'd called hinata, but he hadnt even turned on his phone.

"what the hell are you doing, yams. your phone is off boke." tsukishima walked over to the side of yamaguchi's bed, snatching yamaguchi's phone from his hand.

"hey! i was on the phone to shoyo!" yamaguchi shouted.

"no you werent you idiot. it was off, see?" kei waved yamaguchi's phone in front of his face and tadashi frowned.

"just let me be happy, jesus tsukki." he murmered.

"happy? why would you be happy?" tsukishima asked, turning away to hide his newly-formed blush.

tadashi sighed and he turned around to face the wall to sleep, "you wouldnt understand." tadashi said, a silent tear rolling down his cheek.

"night." kei said, walking over to his own bed and pulling the covers up to his nose.

__________________________________________________________________

"tsukki? are you awake?" tadashi whispered, turning around to look at his sleeping friend on the other side of the room.

he hummed as a yes and sat up.

"what is it." kei grumpily asked.

"cant sleep. im sober now so i wont have a headache in the morning. let me stay up?" yamaguchi asked as if he was going to even take kei's advice.

tsukishima sighed and patted his bed, calling yamaguchi over.

he smiled as he sat down on his friend's bed and pulled his legs on. he leaned back into tsukishima and let his head rest on his lap.

tsukishima was under the covers, sitting up with his back on the headboard. yamaguchi was on top of the covers, head on tsukki's lap.

"feeling any better?" kei asked, while reaching a hand down to tadashi's hair, tangling his fingers in his yamaguchis fluffy hair.

"yeah, thanks. hmmm thats nice." tadashi hummed in appreciation to kei's soft touch.

tsukishima laughed under his breath and smiled, "im glad. how come you cant sleep?" tsukishima asked.

"too much on my mind." yamaguchi replied, flushing pink.

"like?" kei asked inquisitively.

"kuroo and kenma's things playing a pretty significant roll in my mind right now. god theyre so lucky to have each other." yamaguchi smiled sadly and leaned into kei's touch a bit more, "how come youre still awake?"

"i was just drifting off actually, but dont worry, ive got a lot on my mind, too. these are the only moments i can really calm down a bit." tsukishima smiled and pinched yama's ear.

"oi, that hurt," yamaguchi laughed, "hair please tsukki." tsukishima reached his hand up to get lost in tadashi's wild hair again.

they stayed like that for a while before tadahsi felt kei's arm go weak and his body shift to lay down on his bed.

"asleep already?" tadashi giggled and moved his head from tsukishima's chest to go back to his bed and sleep.

"stay." tsukki whispered as he pulled on the back of tadashi's shirt.

yamaguchi let out a happy exhale from his nose and climbed back into bed, this time lifting the covers so he could sleep.

he let his head rest on kei's collar and reached an arm over his chest to keep him close.

tadashi smiled as he went to sleep to the sound of kei's heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I RUSHED IT SO MUCH AT THE END IM SO SORRY  
> but hope u enjoyed the little kuroken content, theres gonna be a lot more where that came from:)  
> ill update tomorrow i promise, and itll be so much better <3


	4. the warmth of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys this is gonna be a really sweet one<3  
> plus i wrote hardly anything last time so im gonna try and make this one extra long!  
> gonna try and work on this all day when im back from school so that leaves me about 5 hours to write but knowing me i know i'll procrastinate and start yet another anime.  
> !!!!!!tw:alcohol as a coping mechanism.  
> you know what im gonna say:  
> drink, snack and i apologise for any mistakes!  
> -c senpai<3

morning rolled around and the light from the sun was quick to wash the room in gold. tsukishima was the first to wake. he took one look at the sleeping boy on his chest and smiled. this was, by far, a moment he'll remember forever.

tadashi couldn't see it but kei got himself quite drunk as well last night. he had so much school work he'd been putting off, so much to do since he had to take care of his drunk friend and he was worried because he hated that the 3rd years had to graduate. most would still be staying here but a few would be going to other universities and some even to different countries.

even though he seemed like a right dick sometimes, tsukishima still cared about his team a lot.

he knew suga and daichi would be going to a different school, and they're the ones who practically raised him, in the volleyball sense.

they'd taught him so much and he wasn't prepared to watch them go to a whole different school.

he felt uncomfortable even thinking that it was just a matter of weeks before they left for good...

"are you alright tsukki? you look unwell." tadashi was now sitting up facing tsukishima and had his hands on tsukki's shoulders.

"fine yeah i'm fine." he blatantly lied.

"come on whats wrong?" tadashi asked, seeing right through his untruths.

"i'm just thinking: what the hell are we gonna do without suga and dai?" a worried frown formed on his face.

a tear rolled down tsukishima's cheek and he sniffed, tipping his head up in helps to hide his crying.

"hey, hey. its okay. we'll be okay," yamaguchi smiled and looked down to make kei feel more comfortable, "they'll select a new captain before they go, its probably gonna be you, everyone else is too hyper for that, and we'll get some great new team members! dont even worry about nationals because we'll a million percent win,"

(their match with nekoma got into a deuce that wouldn't end, and when darkness stated to fall, they had to stop and continue another time, but it got too much due to the third years' uni applications and they just decided to let both nekoma and karasuno play at nationals!)

"we'll be able to do so much training before then and we'll be amazing! tsukki, you're an amazing player and you out of all people shouldn't be worrying. you stopped ushijima for fucks sake. that doesn't happen every day, well ever..." tadashi wanted to carry on but tsukishima wrapped his arms around him and held him tight.

"thank you tadashi. you're the bestest friend i could every ask for." he said in between sobs.

"tsukki!" tadashi returned the hug and buried his head in the crook of tsukishima's neck.

they stayed like that for a while, just comforting each other's soft cries, before kei pulled away.

"what is it?" yamaguchi said as tsukishima's brows furrowed.

he cracked a smile and shuffled closer to yamaguchi, "your eyes. they're so gorgeous." tsukishima whispered.

yamaguchi turned red and his eyes widened. he moved even closer to kei, the gap small enough that they could hear each other's breaths.

yamaguchi rested his forehead against tsukishima's and wrapped his arms round the back of his neck.

"your eyes have always been gorgeous, but now, i could just look at them forever." tsukishima said while he played with the collar of yamaguchi's shirt.

kei moved his hands to cup tadashi's face and rubbed the back of his ears with his thumbs.

yamaguchi shot his gaze up directly into tsukishima's eyes.

kei smiled and moved even closer, kissing yamaguchi's forehead and resting his chin on the top of his head, so he didn't have to look at tadashi's stressed face after he had realised what kei had done.

tadashi's cheeks heated up more than they'd ever done. his lips parted and jaw dropped open to process what just happened. he still had his arms round tsukishima's neck and he tightened his grip and pulled in towards kei, forehead on the top of his shoulder.

"sorry." tsukishima mumbled after a while. yamaguchi pulled right away to reveal a red-eyed kei, bottom lip between his teeth.

"no no dont apologise." tadashi smiled and slid his hand up tsukishima's cheek and wiped away the tears falling from his eyes.

 _friends kiss, right?_ tadashi thought to himself, _yeah but i dont like him just as a friend. come on yamaguchi, get a grip, just tell him! he just kissed your forehead!_ his brain shouted.

his thoughts were quickly stopped when kei put his own hand on yamaguchi's face. he rubbed his thumb over tadashi's cheek and looked right into his eyes, still gaping from the emeralds in front of him.

he moved his thumb down and rubbed along yamaguchi's bottom lip, pulling it down to stroke the innermost of his lip.

tadashi closed his eyes and smiled against tsukishima's thumb. 

suddenly, a knock at the door broke the pair's moment.

"its 11! you guys said 11, right?" hinata shouted from outside the front door.

tsukishima looked visibly furious and sharply inhaled, rolling his eyes.

"i'll get it." he barked, reluctantly pulling his hand away from tadashi's face and walking to the door as slow as possible.

"hi tsukishima!" hinata beamed and walked past him into the apartment.

kageyama raised a hand to tsukishima and he did the same, silently greeting him.

once the four had settled in the living room, there was another knock at the door.

shoyo rose from his seat and ran to the door, opening it to reveal bokuto and akaashi.

"hi guys," yamaguchi's smile lit up the room, "im so happy everyone could make it." he finished.

"of course, wouldnt miss an opportunity to hang out with my best friends for the world." bokuto leaned back on the sofa, stretching his legs as far out as he could.

"thanks for having us." akaashi said and kageyama hummed in agreement.

___________________________________________________________________________

later, when the 6 had eaten and got into comfy clothes - they were staying the night - hinata suggested they play a game.

"yess what a great idea! okay okay we need something good but not truth or dare because that can get a little wild, maybe a card game? no akaashi will crush everyone. board game? wait no, bored is in the name so that'll get boring, plus i never understand the rules ...." bokuto trailed off, obviously deep in thought.

the other boys laughed as bokuto finally came to a conclusion.

"so, the perfect option would be spin the bottle!" he said, looking quite proud of himself.

"hmm yeah, i guess so." tsukishima said.

"oh yeah almost forgot about that game. sounds good i think." kageyama said quietly.

"mm cool." akaashi mumbled.

"yes what a great decision! bokuto you're a genius!" hinata said, eyes lighting up.

bokuto grinned and shouted to akaashi, "what do you think of my suggestion then, akaashi? isnt it great!"

"already said cool, bokuto-san" akaashi replied with even less than half of the enthusiasm that bokuto had.

once they were all prepared with some snacks and drinks, yamaguchi came out of the kitchen holding an empty wine bottle.

"alright, i think we should set some ground rules since akaashi and bokuto are a couple, and hinata and kageyama are dating." tsukishima said.

"we are _not_ dating! who told you that? and anyway i would _never_ date him!" kageyama shot back.

hinata lowered his head and inhaled a sharp, painful breath.

"wait did i make you upset, sho? im sorry i didnt mean to i was just...oh for fucks sake im so useless at this ugh!" kagayama threw his head back, facepalming several times.

hinata put his head in kageyama's lap, letting him stroke his orange hair.

"so sappy. lets just start already." tsukishima groaned.

"someones fired up." bokuto said with a smirk on his face, nudging yamaguchi with his elbow.

tsukishima rolled his eyes and set the bottle down in front of the little circle of boys on the floor.

"guys, cheek kiss for me and bokuto please." said akaashi.

the boys nodded and bokuto put his hand on the bottle neck to have the first spin.

the bottle landed in between kageyama and akaashi and obviously bokuto turned to akaashi and kissed his lips, letting his hand wrap round the back of akaashi's head, hand tangling in his hair.

"awww you guys." tadashi said while getting out his phone to snap a picture of the cute couple.

"this is going on the wedding album." he giggled while airdropping the photo to all the boys in the room.

"i dont want this shit on my phone." tsukishima said while violently tapping on his phone in attempt to delete the photo.

the boys laughed harder as they saw kei begin to get distressed when he couldnt delete the photo.

"akaashi, you next!" bokuto said after he pulled away from akaashi's burning red, panting face.

he nodded and span the bottle, landing on hinata. he gave him a little peck on the cheek and squeezed the tangerine's face, earning a squeal from him.

"oh good it's my turn" hinata said excitedly and gave the bottle a hit to spin it.

naturally, it landed on kageyama. both of the boys' eyes widened and faces flushed pink.

hinata cracked a smile and shuffled over to kageyama, the dark haired boy placing a hand on his face to cup his cheek.

the gap was closed as hinata was brought into a sudden kiss, eyes still open wide. they soon closed and he melted into the kiss, letting his body go limp and eventually fall onto kageyama's.

"you've gotta admit, im a great kisser." kageyama said, happily sighing and pulling hinata into his lap, facing the other boys.

"mmm. not as good as me." shoyo's body completely relaxed before he was reminded that he was still playing a game.

kageyama softly hit the bottle and it spun 8 times before landing exactly on tadashi.

all the boys looked shocked. hinata and yamaguchi slapped a hand over their mouths in unison, while akaashi was looking away and bokuto scrunching up his face in attempt to not witness kageyama and yamaguchi's expressions.

"oh." kei's voice broke into a whisper as he looked down to avert the gaze of kageyama.

kageyama gulped hard and shuffled towards tadashi. he brought a trembling hand up to yamaguchi's face to cup it.

"you know, you guys d-" akaashi began but was silenced with bokuto's hand on akaashi's mouth, "dont. let them figure this out."

kageyama took another gulp and moved even closer to yamaguchi, close enough to feel their breaths.

their lips barely touched before tsukishima let out a half cry-half scream.

"tadashi please stop." his voice cracked into a forced whisper on the last few syllables and he got up and stormed out of the room.

yamaguchi pulled away from kageyama and rose from his seat on the floor, running after tsukishima.

kageyama pursed his lips and closed his eyes, putting his hands together and resting them under his chin, in a praying motion.

"tsukki! please wait!" tadahsi said before he heard the distinct slam of the bathroom door.

"tsukki," yamaguchi banged on the door, "our lips didn't touch! i promise." he said as he slid down to the floor with his back leaning against the bathroom door.

it had been 15 minutes before kei even considered coming out from the bathroom.

"please." tadashi sobbed.

he heard the lock click and tsukishima emerged with red eyes and a soaking wet face from crying. 

"im sorry. i dont know why that upset me so much." he whispered.

"its okay, tsukki. if i was in the same position i would be upset too." he smiled reassuringly at his friend.

tsukishima pulled tadashi into a hug, squeezing him and stroking his hair.

kageyama decided to check on the two boys, just in case he'd fucked up their friendship. he turned the corner and saw kei moving his arms down and snaking round tadashi's waist, pulling him in even further.

tsukishima felt eyes on him and looked up, spotting kageyama. he shot a peace sign and got a rolling eyes response from tsukishima, burying his head in yamaguchi's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thats all 4 today!  
> tsukki is so overprotective i love it.  
> things are gonna heat up soon i promise, its so slow rn i apoligise.  
> thanks for all the support, youll be hearing from me tomorrow!!!!  
> and update: i DID start another anime. im watching yuri on ice  
> its so good omg go watch it rnnnn! on episode 7 i screamed and cried and oh my god i was so happy (no spoilers hehe)  
> im excited for next chapter;)  
> have a good morning/night!<3


	5. you through my eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry but the title is so cute i love it  
> so sorry for the wait (ik this is gonna take me ages) ive been so busy.  
> ik you want to get into reading the chapter so im gonna have a rant at the end.  
> the usuals:  
> drink some water, eat some food and sorry for the mistakes! enjoy,  
> -c senpai<3  
> ____________________________  
> guys i wrote these notes like a month ago i-  
> im so sorry it took me this long  
> ive been sosososososo busy  
> ✰ follow my instagram @c0senpai!!!

it was 2:04am and all the boys were finally settled in their beds (akaashi and bokuto suggested that they sleep on the couch since it was their idea to stay over, and plus most nights they ended up on the couch in people they hardly even knew's houses after parties).

hinata and kageyama were sharing a bed because obviously they both liked each other a lot, and tsukishima and tadashi were sharing a bed. this was their first time not having a choice about sharing a bed, and naturally, they were both a bit worried. they werent an established 'item', and even more than that they didn't know they liked each other.

**POV: yamaguchi tadashi**

_shit shit shit shit shit shit._

ive shared a bed with tsukki like twice now but oh my god i cant feel my heart. i think im about to pass out.

why am i so stressed? ive been friends with tsukki for ages now. _fuck,_ not friends. ive been _in love_ with kei for ages now. what can go wrong? 

_everything._

okay so i think im going to shower so at least i won't be gross and sweaty. wait no but then my hairs gonna be all wet and i can't sleep like that-

my thoughts were quickly interrupted by tsukki's hand waving in front of my face,

"yams, you good?" he said, a genuine tone of worry in his voice.

"mhm, im fine." i said, trying to make my smile look reassuring.

he nodded and returned a smile.

_so cute._

"shut up, lovebirds. i wanna sleep." kageyama shouted, climbing into bed, holding the duvet so hinata could hop in.

_wow, i wish i could be as confident as them._

i picked up my phone and swiped it open, typing a message to hinata:

_'hi, sho. pls give me advice on what 2 do with tsuks. i dont wanna do anything 2 dramatic but i want to take it further cos i really like him:('_

his phone pinged on the other side of the room and as soon as he saw the name, he looked up at me. i looked down at my phone and i heard a little gasp from him.

_'omg so cute!!!! just kiss him already pls pls pls pls pls!!' was his reply._

i rolled my eyes and giggled a little bit, loud enough for hinata to hear.

"what are you laughing at, tadashi?" kei said, smiling as he pulled his jumper off and got ready to jump into bed.

i blinked and thought of a good response: "hinata sent me memes." i said, cursing myself in my head because of how fake i sounded.

he rolled his eyes and pulled the covers back, slipping into bed. i was still sitting on the foot of the bed, figuring out how i was going to keep my cool for the third time, with tsukishima right next to me.

i gulped and slid into bed neck to him, immediately turning my back to him.

it was, like, ten minutes later and i heard soft and almost silent snores coming from both boys on the other side of the room. i sighed in relief that at least someone was getting some sleep.

the bedside lamp on our side was still on, so the white wall next to me looked really close to my face. i didnt want to move, just in case i woke tsukki. he probably wouldnt be asleep yet but the times ive been in bed with him he's seemed to be sleeping a lot better, thank god.

i heard a quiet clatter behind me and jumped a little. it was just tsukki putting his glasses down but i think he felt my jump because he put a hand on my back,

"hey, its just me. try to relax a little, youve been really tense today." tsukki whispered.

i just hummed in response and bit my lip. i hope i wasnt worrying him.

suddenly, i felt a hand sliding up my neck and grabbing my chin. my body froze as tsukki turned my head round, and my body followed.

"i said relax, okay? your shoulders are really tense." he trailed his hand from my chin to my shoulders, rubbing them lightly.

_lets just, okay lets just do this._

i took a breath in and said "how can i stay calm when youre here."

he frowned and tipped his head in question, "what do you me-"

i cut him off. he needed to hear this, _all_ of this, with no interruptions.

"how can i stay calm when youre this close? youre right here, and im right here, and we're both kind of-"

he moved a hand up to the back of my head and pushed it, moving my face just millimetres away from his.

"close, huh? well what if i leave no room for it to be _close._ " he said, smirking at my burning red face.

his breath against my lips sent shivers up my spine and blood going down.

i snaked my hand round the back of his head and before i even thought about it, closed the gap between us.

my eyes didnt shut for the first few seconds, remained wide open, still trying to process what was happening, what ide just done.

_he didnt pull away_ was the words that rung through my ears, stung my eyes, and hurt my head. all i could hear was my heart beating in my eardrums and tsukki's breath through his nose.

he finally pulled away, gasping for air.

i shut my eyes, not wanting to see his probably disgusted face.

_he didnt pull away, he didnt pull away, he didnt pull awa-_

he didnt pull away, but he pulled me back in again, this time cupping my cheek and rubbing his thumb over my cheekbones to calm me a little.

he lightly bit my bottom lip, letting me part my lips to put his tongue in.

i was pretty sure he could feel the heat radiating off my face.

time seemed to be the least of our concerns. we just kept kissing until i felt my eyes closing for good and my brain going blank.

________________________________________________________________________

i woke up to darkness outside, but the brightest light of all holding me in his arms.

it was dark in the room but i could still see the smile on his face. he was asleep, of course, but the corners of his mouth were still curled up into a smile.

i stroked the hair that fell over his eyes and cleared a space so i could place a light kiss on his forehead.

he stirred slightly and i asked if i woke him.

he replied with a hum but smiled even brighter.

"one more kiss?" i whispered, and before i knew it he pulled me in close and kissed my lips, holding my face in his hands.

i smiled against his lips and he smiled back, pulling away to look into my eyes.

"youre pretty, tadashi. you know that right." 

"tsukki!" i giggled and wrapped my arms round him, head falling onto his chest and him falling onto his back.

he placed his hands on my hips and pulled me up onto him, stroking the top of my pelvis with his thumbs.

i sat up and looked at my best friend. _can i even still call him that?_

"hi." he whispered.

"hi." i replied, breaking into a smile.

"you dont know how much ive thought about this moment." i said without thinking, immediately clapping my hand over my mouth.

he laughed and replied, "me neither."

he smiled softly and opened his mouth again to speak, "yamaguchi tadashi, i love you. but not just love you, i am _in_ love with you." 

i blinked hard and let my jaw fall.

"i- tsukki! i love you! i love you so much! please- just-" i wrapped my arms around his back and let myself cling to him.

i couldnt stop the tears.

"hey, why are you crying?" he asked. i could feel the vibration of his throat because he was rested on my shoulder. i shivered and giggled at the sensation.

"why do you think, baka." i gave him a little slap on the back and kissed under his ear.

"hmmmm, feels nice." he hummed with the sensation of my breath on his neck.

i exhaled a laugh and continued placing kisses on the side of his neck.

he reached his hands into my hair and fluffed it up, running his nails against my scalp.

"can we just stay like this forever?" i said in between kisses.

"mmm i wish," he mumbled, too interested in my hair, "we should probably get some sleep though, big day tomorrow."

he was right. we both had big tests that would

decide our classes. we both hoped to get into honours to go to a good university.

i sighed and reluctantly peeled off of tsukishima and sat down beside him, letting him shuffle down into bed.

"come here, i want a cuddle." he said as he outstretched his arms.

i widely smiled and wrapping my arms around him.

all i could here was his heartbeat, all i could smell was his scent, and all i could feel were his arms around me.

pure relaxation.

_____________________________________________________________________

**POV: third person**

yamaguchi lay curled up inside tsukishima's arms, a smile on his sleeping face as he felt tsukki's warmth.

"hey." tsukishima whispered into tadashi's hair.

"hi." he replied, shuffling closer to his friend.

kei wrapped his arms tighter around the other boy, pulling him in.

"im sorry." tadashi whispered.

"hm? why are you sorry?" tsukishima replied in a hushed tone.

"oh, i dont know. sorry if i crossed the line i guess." pain rose in tadashi's throat with those words.

"crossed the line? im in love with you tadashi, and i have been for years. its all i could ever want." tsukishima replied, letting out a slightly happy sigh.

with that, yamaguchi turned in kei's arms and craned his neck to peck tsukishima on the cheek.

just as tadashi was pulling away, tsukishima grabbed his jaw and pulled him back in.

"tsukki what are you do-" but tadashi didnt get to finish. kei had interrupted him with his lips on yamaguchi's.

"hey hey hey! my boy tsukishima finally got the dude. proud of you man!" bokuto stood over a tangled up tsukishima and yamaguchi in bed, a grin on his face from seeing the boys.

tsukishima rolled his eyes and turned over, clutching tadashi close to his chest.

"bokuto-san, leave them alone. lets go make breakfast." akaashi said, sighing as he grabbed bokuto's arm to drag him out of the boys' bedroom.

**POV: yamaguchi tadashi**

i giggled into tsukishima's chest when i heard bokuto's disappointed remarks when akaashi dragged him out of our room.

"hey tsukki?" i said.

"hmm?" he hummed softly in reply.

he's so goddamn cute.

"can i touch your hair? it looks so soft." i already felt my face turning red, along with the tops of my ears and my hands.

i was pretty shocked, to say the least, to see tsukki sharing the same shade of red on my face.

his eyes were wide and his whole face was tinged pink.

_still, he's so cute._

"ta-tadashi...you're adorable." 

my smile just then was the most ive smiled in a long time.

"tsukki!" 

i just wrapped my arms around tsukki.

what else was i supposed to do?

plus the heat in my face was rising, and i look so embarrassing when i blush.

"hair, yams." he said, tugging my hand up to his head.

his hair _was_ soft.

well of course it is, he takes such good care of it.

"so soft..." i whispered.

tsukishima dipped his head and kissed the end of my nose, and then nuzzling his head into my shoulder.

"hey! that tickles!" i say between giggles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again.  
> im literally learning 3 languages right now while still learning english.  
> im doing japanese, french and spanish and its a nightmare i hate them all.  
> its lowkey embarrassing writing fan fics cos some people know who i am and stuff and ugh its so awkward just thinking that theyre reading these ewwww pls if you know me stop reading these youre weird and creepy.  
> also sorry for fucking up the grammar like not doing capital letters or apostrophes i literally cannot it looks so shit but im trying lolsas.  
> ++++im reading an AMAZING fan fic and its making me feel so insecure about my writing:(  
> i know i dont seem very good but im actually alright and predicted 9s (A*) in my english so im doing alright, but i still feel bad about not showing my potential.  
> but rememeber these are just messy notes for a main fic (thats not on here but anyway) lmk if u guys wanna see another fic from another fandom or diff characters! (mlm tho i cant STAND straight relationships in anime lsehfejdw)  
> kill me  
> ok have a good morning/night/day lol? get an assignment done!  
> also thank u all so much for the support it means so much to me  
> -c senpai<3


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> couldn't think of a good chapter name lol sorry.  
> xtra long chapter 4 today because idk when im gonna next update since im in school full time again soon.  
> sorry it took me so long to update but here it is.  
> ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*  
> ✰sorry 4 any mistakes i really couldnt be bothered to edit this, plus ive already read through the first bit like 4 times and ive gone back and forth changing the tenses from present to past and back again bc im indecisive. k enjoy  
> ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*  
> yours truly, c senpai.

"thats all for today, class." the professor waves his hand to signal the end of class and students file out of the room.

yamaguchi is the last to leave, a worried look furrowing his brows.

he sees tsukishima waiting at the end of the corridor, looking around.

a smile instantly lights up tadashi's face as he starts towards kei.

as soon as kei sees him, though, he turns around and leaves the corridor, out of tadashi's sight.

yamaguchi frowns and walks down to the opposite end of the corridor to walk the long way to class.

_he definitely saw me,_ tadashi thinks to himself, _maybe someone called him and he had to leave before talking to me? no, he would walk me to class, he always does. and plus he's only in the class next to me so i'd see him anyway._

as yamaguchi hovers outside of his classroom, waiting for there to be an opening in the little group crowding the door, he spots kei.

tsukishima averts tadashi's eye line when he notices him.

tsukishima rushes into the room before yamaguchi can ask any questions.

______________________________________________________________________________________

**POV: yamaguchi tadashi**

he still hasnt come home yet.

school ended at 4 today and the latest tsukki would normally come home is 5.

_its 7:15pm._

"well, i'll just call someone. surely he must be with kageyama or akaashi."

i pick up my phone and dial akaashi's number,

_"hello?"_ akaashi says.

_"hi. are you with tsukki?"_

_"no, sorry. im at bokuto's with hinata and kageyama."_

_"oh. do you know where he is?"_

_"no. i havent even seen him today, sorry. you can come here if you want, we'll help you get in contact with him if you want."_

_"thanks, but his phone is here so i cant contact him. i'll be round in 5, i just need something to do since im getting worried."_

_"see you in 5 then."_

akaashi hangs up the phone.

i pick up my bag and leave the apartment, locking the door as the sun sets.

"thanks for inviting me, akaashi." i say as he opens the door.

"no problem. come on in." he replies.

"hey hey hey!" bokuto says, lively as ever.

"hi." kageyama says and ducks his head in greeting.

"hi yamaguchi!" hinata says.

"hey guys." i just slump down on the couch and open my phone.

i type a text out to tsukki, just in case he comes home and im not there.

**_To tsukki <3_ **

_hi, tsukki. im at akaashi's rn. let me know when ur home and ill come right back <3._

___________________________________________________________________________________

two hours have passed and, of course, i got caught up in another movie marathon and had my phone tackled off me by hinata.

after finishing another harry potter movie, i go to the kitchen to check my phone.

nothing.

no texts, no missed calls, nothing.

"you alright?" kageyama steps into the kitchen and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"yeah. he hasnt replied to me though. im getting worried." i reply.

"has he read your message?"

my eyes instantly flick to our message conversation.

_read_

my heart kind of drops.

"mhm. ill just step outside and call him."

kageyama gives me a nod as i step outside.

the phone dials 4 times before he picks up;

_"hello? tsukki?"_

_"hm?"_

_"where are you? are you home?"_

_"mhm."_

_"im coming home now."_

he hangs up the phone.

"fuck. akaashi im going home. thanks for inviting me."

"any time." he smiles and i leave the apartment, quickly pacing to mine.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"im home." i call out.

_no reply._

"tsukki?"

_again, no reply._

the living room light is the only light that's on.

the whole rest of the apartment is in darkness.

i walk in to the bedroom and see tsukishima, asleep, in his bed.

"are you awake?" i whisper before sitting down on the side, reaching a hand up to stroke fingers through his hair.

"hmm." he replied.

"are you alright? whats going on." 

he turns around to face the wall, releasing my hand from his hair.

_you know what, i dont even care. if he's not gong to tell me then thats his problem._

but just as a begin to stand up, he grabs my arm and pulls me back, falling onto his bed.

"tadashi," he begins, lifting my chin with his finger, faces just inches away.

"i- its complicated. dont think me weird but..." he trails off, looking at me up and down.

_great. im blushing again._

"just spit it out." i whisper, tilting my head down in attempt to hide my heated face.

"sorry i'v been avoiding you, but its for your own good," he begins, sitting up and tapping the bed so i can sit down properly.

he clears his throat and moves his head closer to mine so he can whisper in my ear without seeing his face.

"i cant control myself around you."

_huh?_

"i cant keep myself at bay while you're around, and its just better if i stay away from you, for now, because i don't want to ruin your innocence."

_so thats why._

"so thats why." i think out loud.

"sorry." he whispers.

i laugh and swivel my hips so i could lay my head on his chest.

"innocence, huh?" i say as i picked up his hand and link my fingers with his.

"we'll see about innocence." i whisper and get up to go to the bathroom.

"we'll _what_?" he screams as i click the lock.

"tadashi, you come out of there right now! you're an innocent little baby who needs cuddles, not what i'm thinking about! oi? do you hear me!" he shouts.

i laugh and splash my tomato-red face with water.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

"is it okay if i invite hinata and kageyama round tonight?" i ask, while folding one of tsukki's tshirts.

"mhm, sure," he replies, "only if kenma and kuroo can join, though." he adds.

"course, havent seen them in ages."

me and tsukki are already late for school, so we decide to just skip the first 2 periods and go after break.

"right, we still have an hour and since youre finished with the laundry, what do you want to do?" tsukishima asks.

"i dont mind. im really tired though so no skydiving or swimming in waterfalls." 

"as if. ide never skydive, that sounds like something bokuto would do." we laugh and settle on just watching some shitty tv shows.

"can you put subtitles on? unlike you, im failing english." tsukki says while reaching at my arm for the remote.

i roll my eyes, "youre never gonna learn english if you just take the easy route, you know?" i laugh and clicked the subtitle button.

"come give me a cuddle." kei says under his breath, reaching out his arms.

i shuffle closer and he lifts me onto his lap, wrapping his arms loosely around my waist.

"move down a bit. youre getting so tall i cant see the screen." he says, pushing my head down.

"oi! im not that tall, shittyshima." i laugh and lean back into his warmth.

"class starts in fifteen minutes. we should get going, yams." he says a few minutes later.

"5 more minutes?" 

"of course. anything for you, tadashi."

________________________________________________________________

**POV: third person**

class is boring for tsukishima.

it always is.

he's smart, but lately he doesnt find a point in working hard.

not that his grades are dropping or anything, he just has too much to do to be doing his best.

tadashi, on the other hand, isnt a natural-born smart.

he always tries very hard to maintain average grades, but he does have his strong points.

he has family from england, so from a young age he was taught to speak english; english was always a language that came naturally to him.

but tsukishima struggles with english, mostly because he doesn't find a point in learning it since he knows he's going to live and die in japan, and if he does need to travel to any english-speaking countries, tadashi would do all of the speaking for him.

"tsukishima? question 4, please?" the teacher asks, pulling kei out of his thoughts.

"oh, 72.5." he replies.

the teacher sighs and moves on to explaining the next question.

**POV tsukishima kei**

i pull out my phone from my bag and type out a message to yams,

_"Maths is so shit. Hows science?"_

he replies instantly,

_"probably even worse. what the fuck is mitosis again?"_

i laugh. he's so bad at science, bless.

_"Cell division, daughter cells, mind."_

_ “oh yeah, rings a bell. i’m skipping music last btw. what’ve you got?” _

i smile. i can literally hear his voice as if he was reading the message to me.

_ “Food prep. Let’s just go home, can’t be bothered with that.” _

_ “sounds good. come pick me up outside the drama studio:)” _

once maths is over, i collect my stuff and quickly head over to pick yams up. 

“hey tsukki!” he waves at me as he bounds over from round the corner.

“hi. get through science ok?” i ask as we start walking out of school.

“just about. thanks for your help though, almost died.” he laughs.

we get home quickly and collapse on our beds from exhaustion, not even taking off our bags.

“jeez i’m worn out right now. we didn’t even have any pe either.” yamaguchi lets out a long breath and i do the same. 

i’m exhausted.

it’s a few hours before any of us can even move, “i’m gonna make dinner. want any?” i ask, heaving myself up off the bed.

he nods and starts getting up too.

“you can stay there; i’ll bring it in.” 

i make my way to the kitchen as i hear a relieved sigh from yams. 

_________________________________________________________________________________

“i’m so tired tsukki, i’m gonna go to bed.” yams says as he picks himself up off the sofa and walks to the bedroom.

i hum in ‘ok’ and slouch down further on the sofa, turning the volume down more so not to wake him.

i start feeling drowsy after half an hour and go to get changed to sleep.

it’s only 11 yet i feel so worn out all the time.

poor yams, i can’t even imagine his stress. i know he tries twice as hard as me in school so he must be so tired.

as soon as i walk into the bedroom, i see yamaguchi curled up on my bed, not even with the covers on.

i sit down next to him and stroke his hair, “hey. you’re gonna catch a cold like that, tadashi. if you wanted to sleep in my bed you could at least get under the covers.” i whisper, fluffing up his hair.

“hmmm,” he smiles, still with his eyes closed, “sorry tsukki, i’m....so.....tire....” he doesn’t even finish before he falls back to sleep, curling into an even tighter ball.

i laugh under my breath.

“let’s get you sorted.”

i scoop him up and let him fall into my lap, head on my chest. i lay down under the covers and pull them up to cover up to tadashis neck so he won’t be cold.

his hairs so soft, i can’t seem to take my hands away from it.

“sweet dreams.” i place a kiss in his hair and take off my glasses.

jeez, why’s he making me go all soft! 

i’m not soft like this around anyone else.

i pout at my thoughts but it immediately turns into a smile as i look down at a very cute, sleeping yamaguchi. 

so cute.

no wonder i’m soft around him. anyone would be.

i put another kiss in his hair and shuffle down further into bed.

________________________________________________________________________________________

pov: yamaguchi tadashi

my sleep schedule has been fucked for a while now.

i always fall asleep really early and then wake up in the middle of the night.

i blame school, i really do.

my face immediately reddens as i realise how i’m laying right now.

an arm is round my abdomen and tsukki is very _very_ close. 

_he’s cuddling me from behind but i can feel everything. _

“tsukki,” i whisper.

“hmm?” he replies.

his sleepy voice. oh fuck.

“sorry to wake you, but you’re a little...close.” i say, going even more red.

he immediately pulls away, making me feel really cold.

“oh, sorry. i didn’t realise.” he sounds disappointed.

i frown and say, “i feel cold now.”

he laughs. “what do you want, then?”

“i want you! i- not like that...but...ugh! i don’t want to feel cold but if you’re too close then- then- i don’t know what i’ll do!” 

did i really just say that??!

i gasp. 

“did i say that out loud!?” 

i clap my hand over my mouth.

suddenly, tsukki pulls closer again, wrapping an arm around my waist.

i feel his hot breath against my ear as he says, “don’t know what you’ll do, huh? mh...i didn’t know you were the one that couldn’t control himself here.” 

i freeze.

oh fuck.

he’s really done it now.

“i- i’ll be right back.” 

i stumble out of bed and to the bathroom, clumsily fumbling with the lock. 

i slump down onto the cold floor and sigh.

shit, gotta take care of this now.

i look down at the lump in my shorts.

“for fucks sake, it’s too early for this.”

i whisper completely silently.

________________________________________________________________________________

pov: tsukishima kei 

when tadashi gets up, a smile instantly lights up my face.

i know what he’s going to do.

i can’t believe just my voice made him...you know.

but to be honest, i would feel the same if he had put me in that position.

i widen my eyes at the thought.

boke tsukishima! 

what are you thinking!

i sigh and roll over, burying my head in yamaguchi’s pillow to smell his scent.

i hear the bathroom lock click open a while later and yamaguchi stumbles out.

“you alright?” i ask, knowing he’s completely fine, probably even better than before now.

“ahh....yeah, all good.” he says.

i smirk as he gets back into bed.

i scoot closer to him and wrap my arm around his abdomen again, deliberately lower than before.

i shuffle around trying to find a comfy spot against him.

“tsukki! can you chill for a minute, please?” he whimpers.

god. he’s hot when he does that.

“hmph. can’t find a comfy spot.”

“are you saying i’m not comfy?” he gasps dramatically but can’t keep his act on because he bursts out laughing.

“you’re the comfiest person i’ve ever slept next to.” i smile and settle down as close to him as possible.

he's warm, like always.

i actually fell calm and relaxed for once, even though its stressful at school right now.

"tsukki? you're tense again." yamaguchi whispers in front of me.

i hum and snake an arm around his waist to pull him in.

i smirk as his shoulders stiffen and i pick up the bottom of his shirt and curl it round my finger.

"t-tsukki.." 

"you seem warm. you can take off your shirt if you need to." i release the bottom of his shirt and pull away so he can take off his shirt.

"thanks." he mumbles and raises his arms to pull his shirt off.

"aren't you arm?" he asks before tossing his shirt to the end of the bed.

"i get cold in my sleep." i reply.

"oh. you don't feel cold to me." tadashi says as he shuffles back down into bed, pulling the covers up to his neck.

i laugh and turn around to face him.

my eyes widen as i see blush spread across his face and up to his ears.

its probably from him being so warm, but i turn my head away so i don't get carried away seeing him like that.

"cute." i say under my breath.

"huh?" yams replies, obviously hearing me.

"huh?" i reply with a laugh.

"look at me." he says.

oh no. not in that voice.

"i'll just sleep." i (barely) say.

"you can't sleep in that posture." he giggles and reaches a hand around my jaw.

i gasp, "yams, seriously. stop it now and go to sleep."

"awww..." he lets go of my face and turns back over to face the wall, "you're no fun."

i sigh, "i am fun, you just need your sleep."

"but you know i cant get to sleep this early." he shoots back.

"well what do you suggest, then? a fucking concert? no ones awake, plus we have school in the morning."

"yeah, but its friday and no one cares bout friday lessons. come on, tsukki. stay up with me and skip lessons tomorrow."

"yamaguchi, no." i say.

"i'll study extra hard on the weekend?" he says in a beggy tone.

i'm tempted to just give in. i'm not tired either, and i know he won't be able to sleep and just overthink everything all over again. 

that happens way too much with yams.

he won't be able to sleep or study or even focus in lessons and he'll zone out and overthink.

i let out a long breath before saying, "you know what, alright."

he lets out a squeal and sits up.

"but we're doing things my way, okay?" i say, turning to look at him.

"mhm! thanks tsukki!" he jumps out of bed and turns the light on.

"bright..." i wince and shuffle further under the covers to block the light from my eyes.

i hear yams laugh before opening a draw.

i peak up from the covers and seeing him rifle through my clothes.

"hey! what are you-"

"im cold, sorry tsukki." yams replies as he pulls out one of my sweaters and pulls it over his head.

"you could've just put your shirt back on." i mumble while admiring him looking all cute in my sweater.

he flicks the hood up and shrugs his shoulders with a grin on his face.

"i'm gonna go make some ramen. want some?" he says while making his way out to the kitchen.

"yes, please." 

_____________________________________________________________________

once we're all settled on the couch with our bowls of ramen and some light tv on in the back, i finally feel calm again.

"hey, tsukki..." yams says after a while.

"hm?" 

"what- actually, nevermind. it doesnt matter." he says, with hesitation.

"...okay? if you need to talk to me you can, you know?" i reply and get up to wash up the bowls.

he nods and snatches my bowl before i can get up, "i'll wash up." he says with a warm smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry im so sorry im so sorry im so sorry.  
> from the bottom of my heart, i cant apologise more for this chapter.  
> if i know you, not a word is to be spoken about this ok.  
> ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*  
> also i really wanna write a sk8 fic so if you see a sk8 fic pop up on my profile then yh dont ask.  
> ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*  
> have a good morning/day/night <3


End file.
